Misty's Schedule
by Eeveebeth Fejvu
Summary: What exactly does Misty Waterflower do during a normal day when she and her friends are on the road? Take a peek at her self-written agenda to find out her intricate plans, and get a better understanding of the motivation behind them.


Hi, everyone. My name is Eeveebeth Fejvu, and this is my first Pokémon fan fic, or first fan fiction period (so you know). I hope that you enjoy it a lot and that you'll review it for me, please. This is written like someone is writing out a day-schedule, but it is filled with little memoir moments, so it is still a story in a sense. Warning: This is filled with AAML indications, poke- and twerp- shippers, so have tons of fun!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to the first reviewer of this story and also my first reviewer ever, Dekka. If there wasn't people out there like you, half the stories on fanfiction.net wouldn't even be complete! Also, this is for Rosemary the Rubix Cube, because you have encouraged me to consider adding more onto this story when I wrote it as a one-shot. Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, or Togepi, nor do I own Nintendo or Game Freak. I also do not own Gone With The Wind or Reader's Digest.

* * *

Misty's Schedule

by Eeveebeth Fejvu

Standard Day Schedule. Valid on Journey or On-The-Road Days. Invalid on AK Gym Battle Days and City Days. Schedule MUST be STRICTLY followed, because I have always followed it.

**7:00 AM**- Wake Up Call- The boys won't get up for another two hours now. 9:00, that's their wake up time. Not me. I prefer to get up early. Those two hours are my personal time to get ready for the day and be by myself. It's a good thing that I like to get up early, because my baby, Togepi, has this inner alarm clock that wakes her up exactly at seven. Then she wakes me up.

**7:05 AM**- Togepi Breakfast- If, by this time, I haven't gotten up, my baby will be in hysterics for lack of food. This is Togepi's first feeding time. As my schedule has evolved, so has hers. Together, we sit on my sleeping bag and I hand feed her on Brock's special Pokémon food. I keep her food in my backpack ever since I accidentally woke Brock up while searching for the can in his pack. I've found that Togepi eats 14 bites for her breakfast.

**7:10 AM**- Prepare For Day- **Activities**: Settle Togepi down for Nap 1. Restart the fire from last night. Roll up sleeping bag. Check the clothes on the clothesline. Boy, Ash thinks that he's the one that washes the clothes, ha! He always misses the point of cleaning, a.k.a. making them spotless. I worry about that later.

**7:15 AM**- Pikachu Brushing- My second favorite daily activity. About this time, Ash's Pikachu wakes up. Crawling out from beside Ash in his sleeping bag, Pikachu comes right to me. We sit on my rolled up bag and Pikachu sits on my lap and we do our daily grooming together. My orangey-red hair and Pikachu's yellow-blonde fur both require the same type of soft brush, so we just use mine. First, I brush my own, sleep-messy hair, and feed Pikachu one of his special treats. Ketchup. I swipe as many packets as I can when we are at a restaurant and take them for this purpose. Then, I brush Pikachu. Pikachu loves this. We talk. I can understand Pikachu about as much as Ash can, now, but Ash doesn't know it. Pikachu has taught me much of his language. One thing is that Pikachu calls Ash _Pika Pi_, a special and very deep Pikachuian term of endearment. I like that phrase. Pikachu calls me _Pikachupi_, or a good female friend. Brock is a _Pikachi_, a male friend. Togepi is _Pipipi_, or, the baby.

**7:30 AM**- Bathing and Washing- With only an hour and a half before their wake up call, I have to go ahead and bathe, in case they wake up early. Pikachu, my _Pikachi_, minds my sleeping Togepi at camp while I go to the stream. I put my hair up in my sideways ponytail and jump in. I love swimming, so I have no problems with a cold bath (Well…). Anyway, when I come to camp, I take all the clothes off the line, wake Togepi, and the three of us go back to the stream. Togepi and Pikachu play by the edge while I rinse the leftover soapsuds off our clothes. I'm used to this now, because I hate itchy clothes. Ash's well-worn hat is usually clean, since he does that carefully. I usually wear it while I wash the clothes, because it's very comfortable…

**8:30 AM**- Togepi Training- Yep, washing takes a whole hour. I return the clothes to the clothesline, Ash's hat, too. Then I work with Togepi. I used to work with Psyduck, too, until I realized it was a hopeless cause. I am trying to teach Togepi to use Headbutt, but neither Pikachu nor I am able to get through to my baby. Well, she is still a baby, I guess.

**8:58 AM**- Prepare To Wake Up- Pikachu, Togepi, and I await the wakening of our friends. We sit on my bedroll and stare at them until they stir. Pikachu and Togepi watches Brock. I watch Ash…? Why does Pikachu grin at me like that?

**9:00 AM**- Wake Up- 9:00 wake up call, boys. Time to rise and shine. For those who don't want to voluntarily get up, they get a little taste of my electric alarm clock- Pikachu-style…

**9:05 AM**- Prepare For Day- Alright, everyone's up now. Ash always complains about his "shocking" wake up call, but it's not my fault that he's lazy as a Slowpoke. The boys drag on their own (freshly washed) clothes and roll up their sleeping bags. Pikachu now leaves me and joins Ash in his activities, but I don't mind, since Pikachu is his Pokémon.

**9:15 AM**- More Morning Activities- Brock begins to get our breakfast together, which is always delicious, yet the same when we're on the road. I sit and hold Togepi while she takes Nap 2, and I watch Pikachu and Ash do their little morning exercises. As you can see, I do a lot of watching and observing because, well… uh, I want to… pathetic, huh?

**9:30 AM**- Breakfast- We gather around the campfire and eat breakfast together. In between bites, I give my sleepy little Togepi a few more pieces of Pokémon food, since we won't eat again for a while. Ash and Brock chat about various traveling- and Pokémon- related things, but I mostly save my voice for my 10:15 schedule slot.

**10:00 AM**- Prepare To Depart- We pack all of out things up, putting our stuff back in our backpacks. It's truly amazing how all of our stuff gets scattered over the campsite. We stamp out the campfire and put our backpacks on. We find the road that we camped near, consult the map, and start walking. For now, I carry Togepi.

**10:15 AM**- Argument #1- **Topic- "Gym Badges"**. All right, I admit it. My favorite traveling activity is arguing with Ash Ketchum. Really, why would I keep doing it if I didn't have fun? Don't know why Ash argues back, but I'm glad he does. This argument I start using an innocent comment about how he hasn't got a gym badge in a long time or something along that line. He retorts extremely quickly on that topic. This one lasts about 5 minutes- I know that's short, but I am just getting warmed up.

**11:00 AM**- Short Break- I put my baby, Togepi, in my backpack so that she can have Nap 3. We all stop and consult the map. We carefully trace our route to the next town. I stare hard at the map. Brock's holding it upside down, as usual. As usual, no one else but me notices. Ash swears that he sees a shortcut through the forest on the map, but neither Brock nor I can find his imaginary shortcut. He heads off on his shortcut alone, and Brock and I hurry to catch up with him. We know that Ash is going to get us lost, as usual, but he doesn't listen, so we follow him anyway. Better to be lost than alone. We are navigationally challenged.

**11:30 AM**- Argument #2- **Topic- "Lost and Immaturity"**. By this time, we are sufficiently lost in some strange forest. Ash's shortcut wasn't real, like I already knew, and now we are stuck because he can't even see his imaginary path anymore. 1.) Provoke argument by blaming Ash for getting us lost. 2.) Begin arguing. 3.) Remind Ash how immature and dense he is. About now, he becomes frustrated and asks why on earth I'm still following him if he's so dense. Of course, I always answer, "I'm still waiting for you to pay me back for my broken bike!" Good, reliable, old excuse, I love it. Like I really care about some dumb bicycle that was a hand-me-down from my sisters anyway… I've noticed that this argument seems to tire Brock the most because it rune about 8 to 10 minutes… too bad.

**12:00 NOON**- Lunch- We find a clearing of some sorts in the woods. Brock starts to make us some of his delicious rice balls. Ash and I take turns on who goes to get firewood, but a lot of times, I figure out a way to make him go get it anyway. I let all of my Pokémon out to eat, Psyduck included, even though he doesn't do anything to deserve food. I go ahead and feed Togepi another 14 bites of food and let her go play with Pikachu, whom she's really fond of. Lunch is good, of course, and rather enjoyable.

**12:50 PM**- Depart- 1.) Deposit Togepi in backpack for Nap 4 (she is a baby, after all, and gets sleepy easily). 2.) Clean up temporary camp. 3.) Consult map again. 4.) Turn map right side up. 5.) Trace correct route back to road. 6.) Find road. (By the way, I am usually the one who gets us back on track.)

**1:30 PM**- Argument #3- **Topic- "Training"**. Okay, here's a pretty decent subject to yell about, because it comes in different varieties… like ice cream, I guess. I love ice cream, you know? It's so good and- oops! Anyway, uh, there's "lack of training", "absence of training", "training techniques", "lack of training techniques", "absence of training techniques", "lack of Pokémon to train", and uh, other stuff like that… Boy, I sure do yell at Ash a lot, don't I? I know I shouldn't… but I always have, and they (well, at least Brock) will get suspicious if I stop. Besides, it's fun. Well, the only reason it is fun is because it's the only time that Ash concentrates on me. It's the only time I can look into his eyes without him noticing that I- oh! Get a grip on it girl! Relax… breathe… okay. Anyway…

**2:00 PM**- Training- After the last 10 minute argument, Ash is very eager to do a bit of training, but Brock always insists that we actually try to get somewhere before stopping again. So we walk, on the correct trail this time, a bit longer. Then we stop. Ash gets right into his little, very enthusiastic, "training mode". He lets out all of his Pokémon and they exercise for a bit. I think it's pretty cool that Ash trains along with his Pokémon. He told me that he does that so he knows whether he's pushing them too much or not. He said he only expects as much out of his Pokémon as he does himself. This really impresses me. See. Ash can be very considerate… when he wants to be. After exercising, they do small battles. Mostly, Brock is the one that battles Ash and I watch (again). Sometimes, though, Ash will ask me to battle him. I make him beg me to, though I would do it in a heartbeat.

**3:00 PM**- Short Break- After Ash is done training for the day, we all have a small snack (Togepi eats 7 bites of food, and sometimes I am able to slip a ketchup packet to Pikachu) because we won't eat dinner for a little while. Then, yet again, we pack up and hit the road. Well, that's the life of a traveling trainer. Stop. Go. Stop. Go. Stop. Go. Oh, by the way, I'm carrying Togepi now. I always feel better when I'm holding her.

**4:15 PM**- Prepare For… Trouble- Yeah. I wish, of course, that we didn't have to, but we don't have a choice, do we? Okay, here's the scene. We're walking on down the road and suddenly, the road under our feet crumbles, then disappears. We fall into the stupid trap hole. The stupid trap hole that they always dig. The stupid trap hole that we ought to know by now is on the road. The thing is, we never know exactly where it is. So we always fall into it. And Ash always lands on top of me. And he always just stands there on my back and asks that stupid question: " Where did this hole come from?" Heavens, Ash, where do you think?

**4:18 PM**- The Motto- Oh boy, here they come. Jesse, James, and Meowth. Team Rocket. They look at us from the edge of the hole, laugh, and start their motto. I've come to really despise that motto. Once, I had this awful nightmare about it. In the dream, they kept saying it over and over again. It was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had. Usually, I yawn during the motto, hoping they'll get the point, but they don't care. When they're done, my friends and I give them satisfaction by yelling, "TEAM ROCKET!", like it's some kind of magnificent surprise.

**4:20 PM**- 3…2…1…Blast Off!- 3.) Team Rocket grabs Pikachu and we climb out of the hole. 2.) Ash battles Team Rocket. They always use Arbok and Weezing, only sometimes Lickitung and Victreebel. 1.) We get Pikachu back. Blast Off.) Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and they "blast off again". End of story. We're back on the road at approximately, oh, 4:30, I'd say, and we go on down the road. For a while, we just walk, mostly in silence. The silence isn't awkward though, just companionable. Each of us leaves the others to their thoughts. My thoughts, though, are usually centered on something not three feet away from me…

**5:30 PM**- Argument #4- **Topic- "Current Conversational Issue". **Maybe I'm whining a bit, but just walking can be a bit monotonous. After our long silence, we find a way to start talking again, but the journey can still be a bit boring. So, to have a bit of fun, I jump into Ash and Brock's conversation. One sure-fire way to get Ash started is to contradict him on something. After that, it's easy. That's how I first started arguing with him, by contradicting. Then, it kind of became a game for me. Sometimes, though, I end up actually, truly fighting with him. Then, I lose my temper and hit him with my mallet. I never show it, but I always resent when I do that. He gets hurt enough without me hurting him more. That, again, makes wonder why I yell…

**6:30 PM**- Find A Camp- FINALLY! Unless we are only a few hours away from the next city or Pokémon Center (and warm bed), we really do stop walking this early. We look around for a suitable little area off the side of the road, preferably near a stream of some sort (and luckily, we usually do find the perfect spot). Oh, how good it feels to just drop everything and sit down! Brock tries to get Ash and I to get up, but I usually pretend to faint from exhaustion, while Ash tries straightforward old complaining to get out of it. Sometimes it works, and sometimes, if Brock is a bit cranky, it doesn't. It's not like I'm lazy like Ash or anything. I just don't want to move once I sit down. Wait, that's Ash's excuse. Never mind.

**6:40 PM**- Set Up Camp- The three of us share all of our camp responsibilities. Brock collects wood, starts our campfire, and starts fixing dinner. I am so glad that Brock is happy and willing to fix all of meals because Ash would just burn everything and everybody (including himself) and well, uh, I'm not the best when it comes to the culinary arts. Not that I let them know that. Anyway, Ash's job is to "wash" all our dirty clothes. He's so worried about getting to dinner on time, though, that he doesn't completely get all of the soapsuds out of our clothes (except for his own hat), which is why I rewash them in the morning. I don't expect thanks for that; Ash would probably just yell about me thinking him irresponsible. My job is to set our camp up. If we think it is going to rain that night, I'll set up our two tents, but mostly I just set up our three sleeping bags. Brock's on the left, Ash's in the middle, and mine on the right.

**7:00 PM**- Dinner- Dinner is always a nice little affair that usually consists of soup of some kind and leftover rice balls from lunch. I miss not getting to have dessert (always ice cream for me) like I used to have after dinner when I was back home with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. Well, we sure can't carry a carton of ice cream with us on the road, can we? Besides, I would give up ice cream for good to be away from the gym and my sisters, who just drag me down. Wait, I'm off topic! I kind of do that a lot, don't I? Like when I start talking or thinking about A- oops…uh, that's right, I feed Togepi 14 pieces of food.

**7:30 PM**- Prepare For Night- After a long day of traveling, we are all rather dirty, so we take our baths early. Ash and I let Brock go wash first, since he does the most work of all of us. While we wait, I just sit down on my sleeping bag to rest. Ash taught all of his Pokémon to play Fetch with a stick, so I just watch them run back and forth, which is pretty funny. Brock comes back in about eight minutes and Togepi and I head over to the stream. Pikachu always comes with me to guard me during my bath. I'm really glad he does, I mean, what if a Caterpie or something came out of the bushes… ugh! I always take long baths, to get all of that awful road dust off. Ash says I take too long, but what does he know? After my 17 minute bath, Pikachu, Togepi, and I get back to camp and Ash rushes off to take his bath. He's so quick that sometimes I wonder if he even gets wet. Probably doesn't. Well, during the few minutes he's gone, I relax on my sleeping bag and read a few pages from my favorite book Gone With The Suicune by Mawile Mitchell. It's over a thousand pages long, but I've read it 12 times before. It's this awesome romance novel about… hey, I know I'm a sucker for romance and romantic stuff. A lot of people who don't know me well think that it is strange how I act one way, but like something else. Well, even Ash and Brock thinks it's a bit strange. A romantic tomboy. I guess it is a little bit weird.

**8:00 PM**- Argument #5- **Topic-"Improvisational"**. Because it is getting so close to bed bedtime, I need to get rid of some extra energy, so I have another round with Mr. Ketchum. I never have a plan as to what I'm going to argue about this time. I just think of something to yell about and let it go from there. And it could be about anything, and I mean anything! I myself can't believe some of the topics I've yelled about. Pikachu always seems to watch this one more attentively because he never knows the topic, either. This argument can last from five to fifteen minutes, depending on the topic. By the way, this is not the fifth argument we've had all day; this is just the fifth one that I plan into my schedule. We always argue a lot more than this.

**8:15 PM**- Free Time- We take this time to just do what we want. Mostly it's something domestic, like reading. Brock will usually read his Breeder's Digest while I read more in my romance book. Ash, being the energetic person he is, gets restless easy. He will usually scan through his Pokédex, however, reading a little bit, but stops quickly. Mostly, he lets out his Pokémon and does a bit of training. Watching Ash command both sides of a battle, while wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt, can be rather amusing.

**9:30 PM**- Bedtime- "Early to bed and late to rise…" If Ash had a motto like Team Rocket does, that would probably be it. Heck, he sleeps almost 12 hours each day! Just like an Abra. He always defends himself by saying that his mom told him that 9:30 is his bedtime and that he has to do what she said. He also explains that that she never told him how early to get up, but I know that she didn't mean to sleep 'til 9:00 am. He drops right off, too. That's one of those things about him that confuses me, like how he can eat so much or be so dense. I can understand why Brock goes to sleep so early, since he does so much all the time. But I don't understand Ash. Anyway, they're both asleep by 9:35, while I just lay there in my sleeping bag, holding Togepi, awake.

**9:35 PM**- Pikachu Visit- Once he has seen Ash off to sleep, Pikachu comes over to my sleeping bag. I fumble around in my backpack for another special treat for my little electric _Pikachi_. After he eats it, he sits by me while I talk. I just talk, about anything, because I know that Pikachu cares and that he listens. It's like my own little special treat, lying under the stars with my baby and a close friend and just talking. That's one of the reasons that I've always found Pokémon so amazing: they're loyal, they're friendly, and they care. They care about people. (Except bugs. The Bug Pokémon don't care, and they're evil, even though experts say that Pokémon can't be evil by nature.) I think… I think that is one of the reasons why Ash loves Pokémon so much, too. And that, in itself, is probably one of the reasons that I love A- oh heck. I'm getting too sentimental, again. I don't know what gets me that way sometimes… yes, I do. I know what it is.

**10:00 PM**- Bedtime- Pikachu heads back over to Ash's sleeping bag and promptly falls asleep. Togepi has always entered her dreamland by now. So now I'm completely alone in wakefulness. I can sometimes get to sleep right away, but if I can't, I just look over and stare at my… _Pika Pi._ Content, I can drop off myself and wait for my 7:00 wake up call.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, what did you think of my first shot, eh? Well, tell me in the reviews. Really, don't be afraid to put in criticism, as long as it's constructive, you know. Also, if you have any ideas about other things-to-do that could be put in in some of the rather large holes in her schedule, feel free to suggest. I'm open. If I like it, I just might add it AND recognize your help. Well, hope you enjoyed it! (By the way,[and I do this all the time] it's a lot of fun to look down at your watch, check this schedule, and see what Misty's doing right at this exact moment…what is she doing right now? Probably arguing…hee hee!)****


End file.
